My One And Only Knight
by LunarStarBliss
Summary: Elsword, a royal knight who serves as the co-leader of the Velder Red Knights alongside with his sister, was captured and kidnapped to help assist and aid the princess of the dark void. Aside from having to deal with her stubborn attitude, Elsword learns that protecting the underworld's powerful female ruler is more than just a knight's job.
1. Kidnapped

**Character Classes:**

Elsword - Lord Knight

Aisha - Void Princess

Rena - Night Watcher

Eve - Code Nemesis

Chung - Deadly Chaser

Raven - Veterans Commander

Ara - Yama Raja

Elesis - Grand Master

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, all characters respectively belong to KOG.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

As the sun began setting over the wide horizon of Velder, a boy dressed in shining armor stood behind the parapet of the castle, showing fatigue in his eyes. He had been lacking sleep for the past few days, and regretted not going to bed at the time he had been scheduled to, for he leaned against the wall and started snoozing during his knight shift.

The sun's rays reflected off the blade of his sword which was gripped loosely in his hand, and shone a stunning woman in red, observing him high above from one of the castle's watchtowers, her long hair blowing along with the wind.

"Sleeping on the job again? Sigh, this is the third time this week, and he's usually a pretty active boy." She said with concern, shaking her head. Drawing her sword back, she briefly walked away as night time soon fell.

•

[Elsword's POV]

"Check the gates once more, we could not afford to have citizens camping in front of the castle anymore." commanded Elesis, pointing her large claymore toward the open gateway.

I was too tired to do anything, so refusing to listen to her order, I simply stood there, watching the knights dash out with flashlights in their hands. As the brisk, cool breeze blew sharply through my crimson, ruffled hair, I spotted Elesis leisurely making her way towards me.

"Hey Els, are you alright? You seem less active for the past few days. Catching a cold?" she asked, her hand on her hip and claymore resting over her shoulder.

I replied with a quick shake of my head. "No, I'm just a little tired today, that's all."

"Okay, but be sure to get a good night's sleep tonight, wouldn't want you to doze off during your shift again." she said, letting out a slight chuckle.

I sighed and reassured her, "Don't worry, I will."

We both headed inside Velder's castle through it's large doors, walking side-by-side together. I escorted my sister up a few glossy stairways, down the bright halls, and to her room where we wished each other a good night. I went to mines soon afterward, which was located one floor below hers.

I hastily kicked my door open, slammed it shut and slipped under the covers of my nice, soft bed, not bothering to turn on the lights. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier by the second, until I finally closed my eyes and have sleep take over me.

...

...

...

 _Tap Tap Tap._

...

 _Tap Tap Tap._

"Huh?" I slowly opened my eyes and immediately threw my blankets off. I glanced at my alarm clock that read 2:23 A.M. and turned toward my closed door. _What's that noise? It sounds like footsteps, and it's coming from the halls._

 _Tap Tap Tap._

"Who goes there?" I asked in a hushed voice. I jumped off my bed and silently tip-toed across my room to the door.

 _Tap Tap Tap._

 _It's getting louder._ Hesitating, I turned the doorknob and poked my head out as soon as the door opened. I scanned the hallways and saw nothing except the darkness of the night, and heard only the crickets chirping together in harmony. _Eh? Maybe I'm just hearing things?_

I turned back, but instead of seeing my own room again, something brown flew over me and covered me from head-to-toe, causing me to fall over. I could feel myself getting dragged across the floor as I struggled to move free. _What is this?! An intruder?! A kidnapping?!_

"Elesis! Elesis!" I called out for my sister, but had no response from her, nor any of the other knights. _Is this a soundproof bag or something?!_

I desperately began punching and kicking until I felt myself coming to a stop on the middle of the cold, hard ground. Then suddenly, something hard hit against my head.

And with that, I blacked out.


	2. The Void Princess

**Chapter 2: The Void Princess**

 _...What...happened...? Argh...why does my head hurt...? Wait...a minute..._

I slowly blinked my eyes open, and found myself lying on a cold, hard surface. I briefly glanced around, squinting through dim light before noticing metallic bars surrounding me, followed by a brown covering behind them.

 _Am I...in a cage?!_ I attempted to stand up, but banged my head against the roof of the cage instead, causing the pain to worsen. "Ow!"

"Huh? What's that noise?" questioned a feminine voice nearby.

I immediately covered my mouth, and silently crawled my way to the bars. Slipping my hand through, I slightly lifted up the brown covering that was enough to reveal long, shiny green hair in front of me.

 _...Maybe that's my assailant. It's obviously a woman, but-_ Her hair whipped back as my supposed kidnapper turned around.

 _WOAH, WHAT THE-?!_ I quickly scrambled away as blood hurriedly rushed up to my face. Her chest was very... _big_ , and very _close_. _Okay, it's definitely a woman._

I tried my best to prevent a nose bleed, until a thin slit of light appeared under my hand, which soon disappeared once leafy-colored eyes peeked between the slim, metal bars.

"Oh? So you finally awoke? Thank goodness, and I was thinking about kicking you in the face repeatedly until you wake up." she said, her voice stern, yet calm. "Anyways, I suggest that you prepare yourself now."

Before I could even ask, she disappeared behind the covering, leaving me alone in the dim-lit cage once again. _Prepare myself? For what?_

The thought had failed to cross my mind until I heard a loud, faint voice echoing from a distance, "Denied. Into the void."

The cage began to move forward as the same exact voice gave off the same exact command, only louder, "Denied. Into the void."

Pressure started building inside as those words were repeated several times, and are now pressed into my brain, "Denied. Into the void."

 _Prepare myself. Prepare myself._ I thought, trying to calm down. The cage soon came to a sudden halt, and everything grew silent. The brown covering smoothly slipped off, and I was exposed to bright light.

In front of me sat a girl with shimmering purple hair, who was lazily positioned on a large throne. I blushed at the view of her skimpy purple and black clothes that reveals her bare, pale stomach. _Wh-Who the hell wears that?!_

She started scanning me from top to bottom, and immediately straightened up. The corners of her mouth started curving up to form a slight smirk, but it soon vanished as she pointed at me with her small index finger. "Denied. Into the-"

"Wait!"

The woman with green hair slid in front of me, a bright smile on her face. _What the-?! Where in the world did she even come from?!_

"Oh, Rena, again? This is the fifth one you brought." said the purple-haired girl, showing boredom in her eyes as a sigh escaped her lips. _So the woman's name is Rena._

"Yes, but this time, I guarantee you that this boy here is suitable for the job, Aisha." Rena assured with pure confidence. _And the girl's name is Aisha._

"Oh really? Okay, tell me something about him then." Aisha's eyes sparked with interest as she leaned in closer to us.

"Well, for one, he's pretty cute." Rena bounced her eyebrows up and down at her while gesturing towards me.

I could see a tint of pink spreading across Aisha's cheeks before she jerked her head away.

"Second, he's the co-leader of the Velder Red Knights." Rena continued. _Wait. How does she know that?!_

"Oh? Interesting." Aisha claps, smiling. "Is it okay if you can release him for a moment?"

"Of course." Opening the cage door, Rena pulls me out and threw me in front of Aisha.

Aisha leaned in, and started gliding her finger up from my neck to my chin, creating a tickling sensation before pushing my head up.

 _Sh-She's too close..._ Her face stood about an inch away from mine. My crimson-red eyes were locked with her sparkly, violet ones until she pulled away from me, giggling.

"Okay Rena, you win. Your reward will be delivered momentarily." she said, a hint of enjoyment in her tone.

Rena replied with a loud squeal followed by jumping up and down in excitement. She bolted out through the large entrance, and that's when I noticed a large line of people behind me, but it started to break away as they all started to leave as well.

"As for you." Aisha swiftly pointed at me with a staff-like axe in hand. "I am Aisha, the Void Princess, and you shall start working for me tomorrow..."

"...As my personal knight."


End file.
